Armored Doors and Vaults
Summary Armored Doors Armored doors are thick doors that are hard to breach and made out of metal, they are related to the main objective where they appear. Vaults Vaults are important rooms with large metal doors which contain important loot. Safes Safes are small and made out of metal, inside them are important items. Armored Doors The Lakehouse * Ways you can open the armored door: ** Blowtorch (Fast). ** Drill (Very Slow). ** 3 blocks of C4 (Very Fast). ** 3 Thumper grenades (Very Fast). ** Code which is written on a file (Stealth only, Very Fast). * It leads to the basement, which can also be accessed with thermite. * It can be closed when opened with the code. * You are suspicious while opening the door and guards who see the door while it is opened will be alerted. The Financier * Ways you can open the armored door: ** Blowtorch (Fast). ** Drill (Very Slow). ** 2 blocks of C4 (Very Fast). ** 2 Thumper grenades (Very Fast). ** Timelock that can be activated with a keycard scrambler *** Speed depends on difficulty. * It stays open until Ryan Ross enters it. Vaults The Deposit * Inside the vault there are 60 deposit boxes, a table with money on it and two decorative shelves. * In one of the deposit boxes there is a Phoenix stash which is required for mission completion. * The money on the table only appears when doing Plan A. * You need the code and a red keycard to open it * On rookie difficulty, the manager has the keycard. On higher difficulties, the keycard is in a safe. * The code can be obtained by interrogating the manager or hacking the manager's computer. * It is considered suspicious when open and will alert any NPC who sees it. The Withdrawal * Inside the vault are two tables with six money bags on them locked behind metal doors and some deposit boxes which cannot be opened. * You can open the vault by forcing the manager to open it or using the demolition charge. * The vault is protected by two guards. * There are metal detectors at the entrances of the room where the vault is that must be turned off. * It is considered suspicious when open and will alert any NPC who sees it. The Auction * The vault is visually identical to The Withdrawal's vault other than containing a case of gems ontop of the money which is still present on the tables. * It can only be opened by directly interacting with the keypad while having a vault keycard and code. The Killhouse * Inside the vault is one yellow bag which is required for mission completion. * You can open it with the diamond drill but you need to take all the guards out and disable the sensors to not trigger the alarm. * You can open it by obtaining a vault keycard and code . ** On Legend you must disable the sensors to avoid triggering the alarm. * Next to the vault is a wire which shows you which circuit box you have to disable. If you're an engineer you can directly disable the sensors by interacting with the module under the keypad. The Gala * The vault is visually identical to The Killhouse's vault although it contains a crate in a corner instead of the bagged loot. * You can open it with a vault keycard however it is unusable until the sensors are disabled. ** To disable the sensors you can either find the vault's circuit box or directly disable them from the module under the keypad if you're an engineer. The Freelancer * Inside is a bag of cash which is required for mission completion. * It can only be opened with a block of C4. * After you blow up the main vault door there is another metal door which requires a drill. Safes The Financier * It is hidden behind one of the paintings. * You can interrogate guards for the combination or location or Ryan Ross to get both the combination and location. * You can hack the laptop to find the combination and location. * It can't be opened with C4. * You can open it with a drill. * If you have The Art of the Steal you can crack the combination to open it. * Inside is a hard-drive which is required for mission completion. The Cache * The safe is visually identical to the one in The Financier even so far as being located behind a painting. The only difference being the equipment inside being a small USB drive instead of a hard drive. * You can open it with a drill. * If you have The Art of the Steal you can crack the combination to open it. The Deposit * It is located in one of the offices (including the managers office) or the camera control rooms. * It only spawns on professional or above difficulty. * Inside it is the red keycard which is needed to open the vault. * It can be opened with: ** A block of C4. ** A blowtorch. ** A drill. * You can crack the safe if you're a thief. * You can interrogate the camera operators to find the combination of the safe. Category:Mechanics